Solo te Amare a ti
by Marina Ryuzaki
Summary: Una Hermosa historia en la Inglaterra Colonial..SS ET lemon..es buenisimo!no tiene relacion con CCS solo tome a los personajes [ Al fin actualice y le traigo 2 capitulos mas XD espero les guste y pss la otra semana hay mas n,n
1. El Encuentro

Solo te voy a amar a ti

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Era un hermoso dia en Inglaterra colonial ,las mansiones cubrian todo el barrio alto de la ciudad, y las señoritas con sus vestidos y sus pieles tan bien cuidadas, los caballeros con sus trajes elegantes de grandes lords mostrando sus fortunas..nuestra historia empieza en la ciudad de hampstire al norte de inglaterra....  


Eriol: pues como os decia Lord Shaoran el comercio en Europa ha decaido conciderablemente-decia el joven de cabello cafe

Shaoran: aun pienso que nuestro pueblo debria comerciar con Europa, la mercancia es de buena calidad

Eriol: tomemos un vaso de Wisky antes de la cena- decia el joven chiko de cabello azul , era lord Eriol el mas rico del pueblo

Shaoran: me parece bien, por cierto quienes dijiste que vendrian

Eriol: La prima de mi prometida, se llama Lady kinomoto, y dicen que es muy bella y que incluso tiene una piel mas bella que las damas de este pais

Shaoran: no es de Inglaterra?

Eriol: es de atlanta, dicen que es muy linda y muy educada ya la veremos cuando llegue-se escucha un carroaje llegar a la mansion Hiragizawa

Shaoran: parece que ya llegaron, andando-los dos lords bajaron por la escalera de marmol y vieron a las jovenes bajarse del carroaje, primero bajo la prometida de Lord Eriol , su nombre era Tomoyo Daidouji y era a mujer mas bella de Inglaterra, Lord eriol fue a buscar a su prometida

Eriol: Amada mia cada dia estas mas linda-le besa la mano la joven se sonroja

Tomoyo: Por supuesto amor solo lo mejor para verme bella-sonrie y eriol queda encantado, shaoran no le caia muy bien lady daidouji ya que era presumida y egocentrica

Shaoran: Lady daidouji-le besa la mano 

Tomoyo: lord li por favor puede ir a buscar a mi prima mi prometido y yo tenemos que hablar-toma del brazo a Lord Eriol y se lo lleva

Shaoran. Mi lady, va a bajar del carroaje?-derrepente una linda joven aparecio, su cabello era corto y cafe y sus ojos verdes hacian resaltar la belleza de una mujer de georgia, su vestido era verde entero y de terciopelo, la joven al bajarse vio al joven lord

sakura: Si, disculpeme Mi lord-la joven baja y queda en frente del apuesto Lord

Shaoran: Soy lord shaoran, Lady Kinomoto, permitame acompañarla a dentro de la mansion

Sakura: muchas gracias Lord shaoran

Shaoran: de nada Lady Kinomoto -sonrie y al ver que ella le devuelve la sonrisa se sonroja

Sakura: bueno lord Shaoran entremos a la casa-lo toma del brazo y ambos entran aunque no sabian lo que ocurriria dentro del transcurso de esa cena...

Dentro de la mansion en el salon de estar

Tomoyo: y entonces vi esas pieles que vendian esos esclavos, tan solo ver lo delicado de la tela decidi comprarlas todas y me mande a confeccionar un hermoso vestido

Eriol: eso es maravilloso Amada mia..

Tomoyo: amor vamos a nuestra habitacion quiero ver la sopresa que me tienes preparada

Eriol: con gusto amada mia-En el jardin Lord shaoran conversaba con Lady Kinomoto..

Sakura: pues Atlanta es un pais hermoso, la gente es muy agradable y me gusta pasar por las calles de la ciudad

Shaoran: y eso no es peligroso mi lady?

Sakura: pues si, pero siempre voy con mi escolta aunke es bastante incomoda-se rie y el la sigue

Shaoran: sabes, nunca habia conocido a una cortesana como UD..es tan sencilla, alegre, vivaz..

Sakura: Lord Shaoran hace que me sonroje...-la joven pone su mano en su mejilla

Shaoran: Apuesto que una joven como UD tendra prometido

Sakura: pues no...no tengo, en fin no quiero tener un romance ahora y casarme perderia mi juventud!!!-empieza a correr por el jardin Lord Shaoran se rie y la empieza a perseguir, minutos despues ambos se sientan debajo del sauce lloron

Sakura: me gusta esta mansion..que pena que despues del matrimonio de esta noche deba irme...

Shaoran: pero se puede queda aqui, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles-mira a la joven de ojos verdes

Sakura: podria ser-le sonrie nuevamente

Shaoran: va a empezar la cena vayamos adentro mi lady-le sonrie y le ofrece su mano a la joven señorita

Sakura: por supuesto mi lord-toma su mano y ambos entran a la mansion...

NOTA: ya falta poco XDD


	2. El baile

El baile

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Lady Kinomoto y Lord Shaoran entran a la mansion, Lady Daidouji estaba con su prometido, su cara de cinismo y maldad se hacia notar a distancias

Eriol: vaya querido Primo por lo visto quedaste encantado con Lady Kinomoto-Sonrie al ver a los jovenes que entran por la puerta de atras

Shaoran: Lady Kinomoto es una Mujer muy divertida-mira a sakura- espero que pueda pasar mas tiempo con UD los dias que se quede-le sonrie

Sakura: por supuesto mi lord-le devuelve esa sonrisa, con la cual shaoran quedaba perdido antes sus encantos

Eriol: los invitados ya van a aparecer..EAmada mia quieres arreglarte-mira a su joven esposa quien miraba con una cara de cinismo

Tomoyo: prima vayamos a mi habitacion-le toma la mano

Sakura: Los vere despues Lord Eriol, lord Shaoran-ambos hombres ven como las chikas suben las escaleras y se encierran en la habitacion

Shaoran: sabes Eriol me enamore de Lady Kinomoto...-se sonroja-tiene una pasion por la vida increible!!

Eriol: pues recien la conoces quien sabe si mas adelante te ganes su corazon..-le sonrie-vamos a la sala de estar a recibir a los invitados...

shaoran: por supuesto-y ambos lords se retiran...

En la habitacion de Lady Daidouji ..la joven se probaba su vestido para la ceremonia semi oficial, pero no sabia que ponerse y eso la ponia de mal humor

Tomoyo: Gerthra no me gusta como puedes ser tan ignorante, el vestido lila..EL LILA!!! ve a buscarlo-la joven estaba histerica, la empleada salio corriendo a buscar ese vestido

Sakura: No deberias ser tan cruel con tu Empleada..Marie puedes Arreglarme el cabello, me quiero ver muy hermosa esta noche

Tomoyo: querida prima acaso es para impresionar a Lord Li-sonrie maliciosamente pero a la vez trataba de mostrarse feliz

Sakura: pues...sip...-se sonroja nuevamente-Marie traeme ese vestido rosa que tanto me gusta, ese escotado de terciopelo

Marie: Si señorita Sakura

Tomoyo: MI LADY!!-grita a la joven empleada

Marie: disculpe..Mi lady...

sakura: prima sabes...esta noche si Lord shaoran me invita a su cuarto..no sabria que hacer

Tomoyo: debes arriesgarte, Lord Shaoran es el joven mas apuesto de Inglaterra..despues de mi prometido claro

Sakura: muy bien..si me lo propone...ahi vere que hacer...-sonrie de una manera tan linda que tomoyo se voltea

Horas despues...

Eriol: Atencion invitados, Lords, Mi ladys, esta noche quiero celebrar mi compromiso con la joven Daidouji, ven querida-la joven se levanta con una miradade superioridad ante otros, sakura por su parte Hablaba con Lord Shaoran

Tomoyo: muchas gracias Amor mio..les doy la bienvenida y espero que esta comida sea de su agrado muchas gracias

Sakura: Vaya esa frase se la enseñe yo-le susurra al oido

Shaoran: en verdad mi lady?-se rie

Sakura: pues sip jijiji

la cena habia concluido y ahora era el momento del baile, lord Hiragizawa tomo a su bella prometida y se pusieron a bailar en la parte principal de hall, por su parte sakura bailaba con el joven Lord Shaoran..

Sakura: Esto es maravilloso, bailas muy..baila de maravillas-se sonroja

Shaoran: puedes traatrme de tu..siempre que me permita trtarla de la misma manera-le sonrie

Sakura: por supuesto que si-lo abraza y sigen bailando un vals interminable..

Shaoran. my lady..quiero enseñarle algo.la toma de la mano y salen del hall, Tomoyo los mira detenidamente

Eriol: ocurre algo amada mia?

Tomoyo: no ..para nada..

Sakura y shaoran caminaban por el oscuro hall..shaoran toma de la cintura a lady kinomoto y esta se sonroja...

Shaoran: cuidado mi lady, esta parte es muy peligrosa-cuando termina de pasar el hall la suelta, ella por supuesto estaba roja..-ambos llegan a una pequeña habitacion...

NOTA: la tercerra es la vencida


	3. Verdades Reveladas

Verdades Reveladas 

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Sakura: Lord shaoran a donde estamos?-dijo la joven confundida

Shaoran: venga por aqui mi lady, aca esta lo que quiero mostrarle..-entran a una hermosa habitacion, era igual a la sala de estar, una cama muy linda digna de un lord o de una lady y un velador inmenso con perfumes

Sakura: guau, es...hermoso..es una habitacion hermosa Lord shaoran!!!!-la joven sakura empieza a girar por toda la habitacion observando cada cuandro, cada detalle tan bien cuidado-Lord shaoran y esta habitaion?

Shaoran: esta habitacion es para cuando yo contraiga matrimonio, seria mi habitacion y la de mi esposa

Sakura:(pensando) acaso lord shaoran estara comprometido...-muchas idea pasaron por su mente y su rostro cambio , lord shaoran lo noto

Shaoran: Mi lady esta bien?..-le toma la mejilla

Sakura. Si Mi Lord...disculpe pero..UD tiene prometida?-lo joven abrio sus hermosos ojos verdes con los cuales lord shaoran se sonrojo

Shaoran: Mi lady, no..no estoy comprometido..es mas pensaba en este baile conseguir a mi futura esposa..y lograr enamorarme...-camina y se asoma a la ventana, lady Kinomoto al ver su mirada de tristeza que inundaba su corazon, ya que el queria de todas formas poder encontrar a esa persona amada

Sakura: Lord shaoran...no se ponga asi..no fue mi intension..-Shaoran al voltear queda cara a cara con lady Kinomoto, ambos estaban rojos pero algo pasaba en este instante, era algo magico, El joven lord de 17 años poso sus manos en la mejilla de la joven kinomoto..ella se sonrojo..y ambos se acercaban para darse un beso..un solo beso que marcaria el comienzo de algo hermoso...

Tomoyo: PRIMA!! te estaba buscando menos mal que te encuentro...ah Lord Shaoran muchisimo gusto..y por cierto quien mal decoro esta habitacion..por cierto vamos la ceremonia va a empezar-agarra por la mano a lady kinomoto y se la lleva, lord shaoran iba detras de ella recordando lo que acaba de pasar..el estaba enamorado de ella, aunke la conocio solo esta mañana habia algo en ella que le despertaba algo mas que amor, una ternura inimaginable..de vuelta al estar...

Eriol: Bueno ahora que llego mi Hermosa Esposa, que empiece la celebracion..por cierto permitanme presentarle a lady kinomoto, una Joven de atlanta y prima de mi amor

Sakura: Muchisimo Gusto Mi Lord y mi ladys..-hace una reverencia, shaoran estaba al lado de ella y trataba de mostrar que tenia una relacion con lady Kinomoto para protegerla

Eriol: y el es Lord Shaoran, mi mejor amigo y esta buscando a una linda joven que podria ser cualkiera de UDS-las chikas mpezaron a cuchichear entre ella, tomoyo solo las miraba con desprecio pensando2pobres tontas"

Tomoyo: Por cierto Prima mañana iremos de compra a la ciudad, Lord shaoran y mi prometido nos acompañaran, que te parece?

Sakura: me parece bien Prima-la joven sonrie y toma del brazo a lord shaoran, este se sonroja

Shaoran: bueno entonces porque no vamos a bailar, vamos Lady Kinomoto le guiñe el ojo y ella se rie

Tomoyo: Querido mio..no creo que sea buena idea que mi prima se junte con ese lord

Eriol: es mi mejor amigo y Lady kinomoto parece estar a gusto con el, ven querida

Tomoyo: yo me encargare de esto...(susurra)

NOTA: se que estuvo a punto pero quiero que la historia dure XD


	4. De compras por inglaterra

Una salida por Inglaterra 

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Lord Eriol, Lady Daidouji, Lord Shaoran y Lady kinomoto estaba en unos de los carruajes de Eriol , iban camino a la hermosa ciudad de Inglaterra a comprar, pasear y mostrarle a lady kinomoto la belleza de Inglaterra, lady Daidouji estaba molesta porque miraba que su prima y shaoran se llevaban de maravilla, Lord Eriol lo noto pero por temor a hacer que su prometida se enojara decidio callar

Sakura: que maravilla!!!! Inglaterra es precioso-miraba sorprendida, Lord Shaoran le sonreia

Tomoyo: tanto escandalo que armas guarda la compostura prima no vaya a ser cosa de que la gente se asuste..por cierto miren a toda esa servidumbre

Sakura. lo siento prima...-Lord Shaoran le toma la mano y se la besa

Shaoran: Mi lady venga conmigo..cochero detenganse-Lord Shaoran se baja y ayuda a lady kinomoto

Eriol: Disfruten de la caminata..cochero arranque-el coche arranca y lady daidouji estaba furiosa

sakura: Lord shaoran porque...

Shaoran: con ese par de latosos no llegariamos a ninguna parte y no quiero escuchar las quejas de tu prima

Sakura: jajaja me da risa esta bien, en este momento solo somos 2 paisanos corrientes

Shaoran: vamos Lady Sakura-le ofrece su brazo

Sakura: por supuesto Mi Lord-ambos parten a caminar por las calles de Inglaterra..

En el carroage..

Tomoyo: Ay que rabia me da!!! cochero volvamos quien sabe lo que este pueblucho puede hacerle a mi querida prima

Eriol: Querida mia..calmate mira..vamos a ver esos vestidos que tanto te gustaban

Tomoyo: rayos esta bien...pero aun asi me da rabia..ya vera cuando llegue al palacio

En otro lado lady kinomoto y lord shaoran se divertian en grande..

Sakura: ESTO ES HERMOSO!!!-observaba las hermosas telas que vendian unos campesinos

Shaoran: pues si , es maravillosa lady kinomoto..la quieres?

sakura: rayos..mi bolsito lo tenia Lady Daidouji..-pone una cara de tristeza

Shaoran: yo te compro esta tela para te hagas un vestido hermoso..Campesino cuanto por esta tela?

Campecino: Esta tela se le vera hermosa My lady..tome se la regalo

Sakura: en verdad??

Campecino: se nota que es una niñita de buen corazon

Shaoran. muchas gracias...Lady Kinomoto aun queda mucho por recorrer-La toma de la mano y siguen caminando por las calles de Inglaterra

Por otro lado Lady daidouji y Lord Hiragizawa paseaban por su parte en el barrio alto de la ciudad

Tomoyo: este vestido es precioso..combinara a la perfeccion con mis hermoso ojos

Eriol: te queda muy bien amada mia-Eriol bosteza disimuladamente

Tomoyo: lo quiero..y quiero todos los telares ams finos para mi vestido de boda

Eriol: todas esa telas porfavor y ese vestido esmeralda-como lord eriol era millonario esto era una ganga de barato

De vuelta a nuestros protagonistas..

sakura: Vaya este lado de la ciudad es maravilloso

Shaoran: pues si my lady pero nunca venga sola..este lugar es muy peligroso y esta lleno de ladrones 

Sakura: ladrones..solo es gente que no tiene como vivir..no seas malo con ellos

El carroage llega y los 2 quedan con cara de ¿What? al ver todas als compras de lady daidouji

Tomoyo: vamosnos este sector es solo para los pobres

En la noche en la mansion..

Sakura. buenas noches a todos me voy a dormir..-Sube las escaleras y se encierra en su habitacion-esta tarde fue maravillosa..la pase super!!-golpean la puerta-quien es??

Shaoran. puedo entrar?? soy Lord shaoran-lady kinomoto abre la puerta despacio para que lady daidouji no se despertara

sakura: que ocurre Mi lord?

Shaoran: te amo lady kinomoto-la toma por la cintura y se besan apasionadamente..

PD: ahora al fin viene el lemosn en el proximo capitulo


	5. Una noche de pasion

Una Noche En Mi habitacion  
Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Sakura: mi lord.no creo que esto sea correcto-desvia la mirada y rompe el beso de lord shaoran

Shaoran: My lady..quiero decirte que te amo mucho..desde que te vi bajar de ese carooage me di cuenta que tu eres la chika con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-la vuelve a abrazar, ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Sakura: yo tambien te amo..Lord-se miran a los ojos

Shaoran: Dime shaoran...-le sonrie y ella le devuelve la sonrisa

Sakura: claro que si shaoran-ambos se besan apasionadamente.. Sakura se dejo llevar por los encantos de akel Lord que le volvia loka..Lord Shaoran toma a lady kinomoto en brazos y la lleva a la cama..suavemente la acuesta y la sigue besando el encima de ella

Shaoran: eres tan bella Sakura..-le susurra al oido y con agilidad empieza a desabrocharle el vestido de lady Kinomoto..ella estaba nerviosa porke seria la priemra vez que estaria en brazos de un hombre..

Sakura: Lord shaoran..yo..nunca he hecho antes..estoy nerviosa-Shaoran la mira con ternura y la besa en la frente

Shaoran: sere lo mas cuidadoso para que no te duela..y si quieres que me detenga..lo hare-ambos sonrien y se siguen besando lord shaoran ve el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de lady kinomoto-eres hermosa-empieza a succionar uno de los senos de sakura, ella empieza a gemir un poco, mientars Lord shaoran besaba cada parte de su cuerpo..llego a su parte mas intima y con mucho cuidado empezo a tocarle el clitoris a lady Kinomoto, ella abre los ojos y empieza a gemir nunca habia experimentado ese placer..involuntariamente abre las piernas para recibir mas placer, lord shaoran mientars lo hacia la besaba en los labios y como ambos estaban desnudos Lord shaoran se coloco en posicion para penetrar a sakura

Sakura. Estoy nerviosa...me va a doler?-lo mira a los ojos y lord shaoran le sonrie

Shaoran. te pormeti que seria cuidadoso-la besa en los labios y de un solo empujon rompe el himen de sakura

sakura: ay..me duele..-Lord Shaoran la besa en los labios mientars continua masajeando su clitoris para que sakura se acostumbrara, derrepente cuando ya estaba seguro de que ya estaba lista empieza un vaiven profundo en ella, la penetraba cada vez mas rapido y profundamente, sakura tan solo separaba las piernas y sentia como lord shaoran le quitaba la virginidad

Shaoran: te gusta Sakura..ahhh..que bien se siente

Sakura: ahhh...mmm..AHHHH...sigue Mi lord-sakura lo besa con mas pasion, shaoran seguia openetrandola cada vez mas fuerte y rapido, derrepente lord shaoran se separa de ella y sakura lo queda mirando-ocurre algo amor?

Shaoran. date vuelta amor..te prometo que esto te va a gustar-sakura obedece y se coloca en 4 patas lord shaoran con fuera se introduce por detras de sakura y empieza moverse rapidamente tratando de que sakura recibiera el mayor placer posible

Sakura: ahh..AHHHH..sigue shaoran..AHHHHH-sakura estaba entrando en un orgasmo lord shaoran seguia cada vez mas fuerte y rapido

Shaoran. Sakura me vengo...-empieza a vaciar su semen dentro de lady Kinomoto..y mientras lo hacia se movia mas rapido para que entrara todo y no se escapara nada

Sakura. mmm..te amo Lord Shaoran..-ambos terminan exaustos en la cama, sakura se acuesta en el pecho de shaoran y el la abraza

Shaoran: fue maravilloso no lo crees?-la mira a los ojos

Sakura: nunca antes..me habia sentido asi..es raro..-Shaoran la besa en la frente

Shaoran: Buenas noches..mañana me levantare temprano para que lady daidouji no se entere

Sakura: esta bien shaoran-ambos se quedan dormidos abrazados

PD: ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO AUN HAY LEMON PARA RATO XD


	6. Una Visita muy poco agradable

Al Dia Siguiente...

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Lady Kinomoto Desperto a la mañana siguiente..penso que todo habia sido un sueño, pero al voltear ve a Lord shaoran acostado a su lado, ahi lady Kinomoto recuerda esa noche en la que se entrego a Lord Li..El joven abre los ojos lentamente y besa en los labios a su amada

Shaoran: Buenos dias..como dormiste?-se acerca a ella y la abraza, ella corresponde el abrazo

Sakura: bastante bien...nunca en mi vida habia experimentado algo asi..-se sonroja, lord shaoran sonrie y la besa en la frente

Shaoran: eres presiosa Mi lady..ahora me voy antes de ke Lady Daidouji entre por esa puerta-ambos empiezan a reir, Lord shaoran se pone su ropa y Lady kinomoto su camison

Sakura: Te veo abajo Shaoran?-le sonrie, el joven la besa en los labios y se va...

Shaoran: si my lady..nos vemos abajo..-cierra la puerta, lady Kinomoto se levanta y va hacia su espejo se mira la cara y empieza a cepillarse el pelo

Sakura: Fue..Increible...Lord Shaoran...te amo...-eligio sin demora su vestuido mas lindo, no le coto mucho decidirse por el vestido de color Rosado que habia comprado en Atlanta

En las afueras de la habitacion de lady kinomoto...

Eriol: vaya Lord shaoran una noche agitada? jaja-se acerca a su amigo que estaba rojo

Shaoran: pues si..como lo supiste??-Eriol se acerca y le susurra al oido

Eriol: porke sabia que eso ocurriria..ademas era obvio-se sigue riendo y ambos empiezan a reir hasta que llega Lady daidouji

Tomoyo: porfavor miren el escandalo que hacen, y porke estan tan felices-ambos se mira y ponen una sonrisa de complicidad

Eriol: Amada mia, nos reiamos de lo que le paso a Lord shaoran en la noche

shaoran: Lord eriol..-lady daidouji se acerca y lo mira con curiosidad

Tomoyo: sabes hacer algo?? y que hizo??

Eriol: cuando trato de ir al baño estaba tan dormido que confundio la bañera con la basinica y jajajaja se tropezo con el jabon

Shaoran:(pensando) n.nUUU eso ella no se lo creera-pero ve que lady daidouji emite una leve carcajada

Tomoyo: jijijiji realmente paso eso..vaya Lord shaoran eres un menso..amor te parece si vamos a comer?-Toma de la mano a Eriol y el le sonrie

Eriol: si amada mia-ambos parten..

1 hora despues ya era la hora del almuerzo los platillos eran exquisitos y esta noche lady daidouji y lord Hiragizawa contraerian matrimonio..todos hablaban hasta que llego lady kinomoto con su hermoso vestido Rosa

Shaoran: My lady luce muy bien...vamos a sentarnos..-justo llega lord Yamazaki un hombre con muy mal caracter y bueno para engañar

Yamazaki. vaya vaya una hermosa belleza de atlanta visita nuestro pais?-besa la mano a lady kinomoto-y tambien esta la hermosa lady daidouji tu belleza crece cada vez mas

Eriol: vamos a comer..-todos se sientan y empieza la charla

Yamazaki. asi es lord eriol..vine por lo de nuestro negocio

Tomoyo: negocio amor? explicame

Eriol: decidi venderle una de mis 5 plantaciones de algodon al sur de Inglaterra-todo quedan soprendidos

Yamazaki. entonces en la tarde cerramos el contrato?-sonrie, a lady Kinomoto le da un escalofrio

Shaoran: (le susurra) Sakura que pasa?-lady kinomoto le dice..

Sakura: este hombre me da mala espina-al levantar la mirada ve que todos los estan mirando

sakura y li: hoe???

PD: ya viene lo mas interesante un mejor lemon que el anterior^^...no se desesren que aun falta mucho XD


	7. Violacion a una inocente

Violacion de una inocente

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Yamazaki: De seguro a la señorita Kinomoto no le interesan los asuntos de negocios-Se rie junto a lord eriol y lady tomoyo, sakura se sonroja

Tomoyo: Asi que quiere comprar una de las plantaciones de mi esposo?

yamazaki. asi es My lady..resulta que pienso instalarme aqui en Inglaterra y quiero empezar un negocio..y tambien si es posible..casarme-Mira a lady kinomoto, lord Shaoran se enoja

Eriol: ejem ejem..bueno sirvientes traigan la comida inmediatamente!!! deprisa deprisa!!-Los sirvientes trajieron todo tipo de alimentos

Sakura: Y que pasara con los esclavos que trabajan en el lugar de las plantaciones

Yamazaki: seran vendidos y traere a gente de confianza..no quiero esclavos que no conosco..de seguro me pagaran muy bien por ellos jajaja

Tomoyo: ay prima de que te preocupas..solo son criados..jaja ay primita se nota que estas en las nubes-Sakura se levanta molesta

sakura: me disculpan..me siento indispuesta-Se levanta de la mesa y se va al estar, shaoran la sigue

Shaoran: me disculpan..-y la persigue

Eriol: Bueno..vayamos al salon princial..a conversar..vienes esposa mia?

Tomoyo: claro que si..Lord yamazaki..puedo hablar con UD?..enseguida vamos esposo mio-Eriol se va y yamazaki y tomoyo quedan solos

Tomoyo: Como vera..hay una estrecha relacion entre mi prima y ese lord..quiero que UD..se encarge de mi primita..como es menor que yo..quiero que UD se case con ella..

yamazaki: delo por hecho..si no quiere obedecer..ya habra otra manera de hacerlo-ambos se rien..en el estar...

sakura: disculpeme lord eriol..pero ese hombre me da mala espina..-Lord eriol se acerca a ella

Eriol: lady kinomoto no te preocupes..no dejare que ese señor te lastime..se que a mi esposa no le caes bien..pero calmate ok

Sakura: muy bien..-yamazaki y tomoyo entran, a sakura le da un escalofrio

Yamazaki: jajajaja señorita Kinomoto seria tan amable de mostrarme la casa?

Sakura: no puedo mi lord..lo siento mucho..

Shaoran: sakura..-susurra

Tomoyo: ya prima partiste..que descortesia de tu parte-Sakura acepta a regañadientes y ella y yamazaki salen del estar..

Shaoran. no me da buena espina esto..eriol..digo..lor eriol puedo irme a mi habitacion

Eriol: por supuesto lord Shaoran..yo me quedare con mi esposa

Tomoyo: lord shaoran..quero escuchar sus hazañas en la guerra-dijo maliciosamente

en otro lado...

Sakura: este es el ala oeste, aki hay cuadros de la reina victoria del siglo IX-yamazaki solo miraba a la oven sakura y a sus senos que se remarcaban en ese hermoso traje

Yamazaki: quiero ver mi habitacion..podria mostrarmela lady kinomoto-Sakura traga saliva

sakura: pues..no es correcto que una joven y un hombre..-Yamazaki le sonrie

Yamazaki: solo para verla por fuera..calmese my lady-Sakura y yamazaki abren la habitacion, yamazaki con una maniobra rapida agarra a lady kinomoto por la cintura y la empuja a la habitacion, sakura pega un grito pero yamazaki le cubre la boca

Sakura: suelteme..mm..suelteme Mi lord!!!-sakura trata de soltarse pero no puede, yamazaki la golpea y ella cae al suelo..

Yamazaki: callate sakura!, ven para aca y quedate callada- la tira al suelo y le levanta la falda, yamazaki golpea a sakura y esta cae inconciente al suelo, Yamazaki con mucha agilidad se desviste quedando desnudo frente a lady kinomoto, sakura no reaccionaba, yamazaki tomo el vestido y se lo saco dejandola desnuda en la ama, le abrio las piernas y empezo a lamer su vagina lentamente..introduciendo su lengua cada vez mas profundamente, lamiendo cada rincon intimo de ella, Sakura desperto y trato de gritar pero estaba amordazada

sakura: mm..ahhh..-sakura trataba de cerras las piernas pero yamazaki se coloco en pocicion y la empieza a penetrar rapidamente y fuertemente, cada vez se movia mas rapido y lastimaba a sakura, pero a el no le importaba

yamaki: ahh..mm..asi mi lady..quieres mas fuerte-La sigue penetrando mas rapido, sakura solo lloraba porque estaba siendo victima de violacion Lord yamazaki dio vuelta a sakura y la empezo a penetrar por detras, fuerte y rapido, haciendo que sakura gimiera de placer, y en un instante Se vino dentro de ella, dejando que no escapara ninguna gota de semen, la sento y le mostro su miembro a sakura quien obligada tuvo que succionarlo, Lord yamazaki Finjia una penetracion por la boca de sakura..terminado todo, despues de 2 horas yamazaki se levanta, se viste y baja a las escaleras y le dice a sakura- Si dices algo..ten por seguro que te mato, sakura solo se arrodillo en la cama y se cubrio con las sabanas, estaba llorando porque habia sido victima de una violacion

Abajo en el estar..

yamazaki: lady Kinomoto se quedo arriba, la casa es preciosa-shaoran sabia que algo no andaba bien, asi quedecide subir las escaleras..corre y corre rapidamente, ve una habitacion abierta y ve a sakura en una de las esquinas de la habitacion de lord yamazaki, lastimada y asustada, shaoran corrio a verla y la abrazo fuertemente

Shaoran: sakura..que paso..vamos calma no llores-Sakura se aferro a los brazos de lord shaoran

Sakura: me violo..Lord yamazaki me violo..-llora desconsoladamente, shaoran se enoja y toma una decicion

Shaoran: te vas a mi casa inmediatamente, lord eriol me autorizara...pero lo guardaremos en silencio..ya vistete Mi querida sakura y saldremos de aqui..-Sakura se viste, arregla y baja las escaleras..aun temblaba

Sakura: no me dejaras verdad?-lo mira a los ojos, shaoran le sonrie y la besa en los labios

Shaoran. jamas..quedate aki traere a lord eriol-Fue a Buscar a lord eriol y este autorizo, aun confundido de la razon de porque sakura se iria a casa de sLord Shaoran

Eriol: Arma tus cosas sakura..partiras a casa de mi amigo lord Shaoran..ya conversaremos con mas calma..ahora a la que tratare de calmar es a lady daidouji

PD: aun queda muuucho mas =P


	8. Una triste noticia

Una Triste Noticia  
Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Lady Kinomoto llego a casa de Lord Shaoran acompañada de Lord Hiragizawa, estaba callada no habia dicho ninguna palabra..

Shaora: este serà tu cuarto..estas bien sakura?-Sakura solo entro a su cuarto y se sento en la cama, shaoran la miro, sonrio y cerro la puerta..el bajo a ver a lord Hiragizawa que estaba en el estar

Eriol: Shaoran dime que paso que ella no ha dicho nada en todo el viaje

Shaoran: lord yamazaki la violo..ella esta absorta y confundida..por eso quiso irse de esa casa, y especialmente que lord yamazaki se hospedaria alli

Eriol: pobre lady kinomoto..bueno yo ya me voy..calmare a mi esposa..tu sabes como es ella-se despide y se va, shaoran sube a la habitacion y ve a sakura sentada aun en la cama

Sakura: shaoran..estare segura aki...verdad..no me tocara...-shaoran se acerca y la abraza fuertemente, sakura se pone a llorar

Shaoran: ya calma..mañana en el pueblo te sentiras mejor..no te preocupes no dejare que te lastime 

Sakura: shaoran...yo...tengo que escribir una carta dejame sola porfavor-se cienta en el meson y le da la espalda a Shaoran, la besa en los hombros y se va, sakura empieza a escribir:  
"Querido padre: han pasado muchas cosas desde que vine a inglaterra..el pueblo es hermoso y la naturaleza es increible..pero por una serie de acontasimientos..quiero retirarme de aki..volver a atlanta y ver a lord Tsukishiro y a mi Hermano y a su esposa..cuidate padre..muchos beso..tu hija..Lady kinomoto"

al dia siguiente...

sakura: que hermoso dia..dormi mucho mas trankila..mira el pueblo que hermoso esta!!-sakura sonreia y parecia que habia olvidado todos los malos ratos

Shaoran: ven sakura vamos a la tienda de vestidos..me muero de ganas de comprarte uno maravilloso

Sakura: en verdad?..vaya que emocionante..todo tan tranquilo..n_n-lo toma del brazo y empiezan a recorre la ciudad, derrepente ven que un hombre maltrata a un escalvo

Shaoran: detengase señor que no ve que esta matando a ese joven-al voltear ve que es Lord Yamazaki

Yamazaki: yo decido como tratar a mis esclavos..ahh pero si es Lady Kinomoto..un placer

Sakura: shaoran..vamosnos-ambos se retiran-shaoram..escribi a ami padre..el vendra a buscarme y volvere a atlanta..te escribire desde alla y le hablare de ti

Shaoran: acaso me dejaras?..no dejare que te vayas

sakura: escuchame shaoran..te quiero mucho pero no quiero seguir en Inglaterra

shaoran: te entiendo..respeto tu decicion..pero al menos..podriamos disfrutar esta semana juntos..tu y yo..

sakura: sip claro n_n..asi me olvidare de algunos problemas-le toma el brazo a lord shaoran y se van a recorrer la ciudad

1 semana despues...

Shaoran: aun no puedo creer que te vayas..sakura..-la besa en los labios y escuchan un carroaje llegar

Sakura: es mi hermano..vamos lord shaoran-baja corriendo y abraza a su hermano, el la abraza de vuelta y ve al chiko con el que su hermana estaba

Touya: soy Lord Kinomoto y ella es mi Esposa Lady Akizuki..y el es mi amigo el señor Tsukishiro

Yukito: mucho gusto Mi lady, es muy linda lo sabia-yukito le sonrie y sakura se sonroja

nakuru: soy lady Akisuki, eres muy linda pekeña lady

Shaoran: bueno sakura..este es el adios..puedo ir a verte

sakura: sip n_n claro que si..adios-todos suben al carroaje y se van shaoran dice..

Shaoran: no la dejare ir..sakura pronto estare en atlanta

nota: pues aun hay para rato..dejen review n_nU


	9. Un Viaje a Atlanta

Un viaje a Atlanta: Buscando a un ser amado  
Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que lady Kinomoto se fue de Inlgaterra..el dia estaba lluvioso y solo quedaban en la calle los pobres que no tenian donde ir a dormir..de vez en cuando se escuchaba el ladrido de un perro..en la residencia hiragizawa...

Eriol: amada mia.que pena que Lady kinomoto no venga a la Boda

Tomoyo: no me importa mayormente..a ver..quiero que este todo impecable

Eriol: bueno querida te dejo..ire a hablar con lord shaoran-sale de la habitacion y ve a shaoran mirando por la ventana

Shaoran: Lord hiragizawa..la extraño mucho..ya ha pasado una semana y no he recibido noticias de ella

Eriol: calma Shaoran.. de seguro pronto recibiras noticias de ella..despues de todo ella te ama mucho

Shaoran: dudo que me ame..sino ya me hubiera llamado!!-golpea la pared y trata de no llorar, Eriol lo consuela

Eriol: mira shaoran...tienes que ser fuerte entendiste!!-antes de que siguiera llego una de las empleadas con un sobrecito

Rika: disculpe mi lord..una carta para lord Shaoran-shaoran de un golpe le quita la carta y la empieza a leer en frente de Eriol

"Querido Lord:  
Aki la vida es increible..dsde que estoy aki encontre la paz interior que tanto buscaba..pero os extraño mucho..extraño vuestro cuerpo, vuestros labios..ay ojala Dios me perdone por las cosas que digo..pero la verdad es que lo amo mucho y sueño con el dia en que vuelva a estar a mi lado..aki le mando esta medallita..guardela hasta que nos volvamos a ver..con cariño..Lady kinomoto"

Shaoran: eso dice la carta..ella aun me ama que felicidad!!!

Eriol: tengo una idea..toma mi mejor caballo y ve con 2 Guardias que te acompañen y viaja a atlanta..el viaje es de 2 dias pero escribire a mi prima Naoko para que te reciba en el pueblo de hampstire, que esta a un dia de viaje..

Shaoran: muchas gracias Eriol!! eres un gran amigo-Eriol y shaoran se abrzan..

en atlanta en la mancion Kinomoto...

Nakuru: Sakura ese vestido te queda divino..mirame a mi con la panza que tengo nada me queda bien 

Sakura: jaja es que vas a ser madre..bueno..creo que todo esta listo..hoy es el cumpleaños de tsukishiro..que bien-sonrie levente aun pensando en shaoran

Nakuru: Lord Tsukishiro es un buen partido..y admite que te gusta un poco..a mi no me engañas

Sakura: si..pero mi corazon aun pertenece en parte a Lord shaoran..

abajo en la mansion...

Touya: pronto sere padre Yukito..estoy muy feliz..mi esposa se ve preciosa

Yukito: jaja asi es..por cierto tu hermana cada dia esta mas linda..pero la he notado triste

Touya: aun extraña a ese lord..no te preocupes lo olvidara muy pronto-sakur baja las escaleras con nakuru, touya besa a su esposa y Tsukishiro le ofrece su brazo a sakura

Sakura: Yuki yo..-yukito le pone un dedo en la boca silenciandola

Yukito: vamos al balcon..-ambos salen en frente de la luna llena

Sakura: es hermosa la luna..es preciosa

Yukito: sakura..no es tan linda como tu..te quiero sakura conviertete en mi esposa..prometo hacerte muy feliz, llenarte de lujos y de felicidad

Sakura: yo..esta bien lord Tsukishiro acepto ser vuestra esposa..-sakura sonrie levemente y ve que yukito la besa en los labios, aunke el sea 10 años mayor que ella(ella tenia 17 y el 27) sakura abraza a yukito..la fecha seria Fijada

Yukito: se que aun amas a Lord shaoran..pero creeme que tendre paciencia hasta que lo olvides..pero yo quiero estar a tu lado

sakura: Gracias..Mi Lord..-lo abraza y ambos quedan asi de abrazados viendo la luna llena

de vuelta a Inglaterra...

Shaoran: todo listo..Tomoyo ya se caso..Eriol tb..partire hoy mismo..deseame suerte amigo mio

Eriol: buena suerte..cuidate mucho..-se abrazan y lord shaoran sube a su caballo..y parte corriendo rumbo a atlanta..

PD: ya pronto vendra otro lemosn..pero..que ocurrira con Sakura y shaoran?? triunfara su amor..veanlo en el proximo capitulo


	10. Camino a Atlanta:El pueblo de Lutsembour...

Camino a Atlanta: El pueblo de Lutsembourg  
Por Marina Ryuzaki

Shaoran caminaba por los caminos de Inglaterra..decidio irse solo y mando a los guardaespladas de vuelta a Inglaterra..el seguia pensando en Sakura..extrañaba sus besos..sus caricias..tenerla a su lado y profesarle su amor..el camino se angostaba y pronto caeria la noche..Hampstire aun estaba lejos y sabia que no podria permanecer cabalgando en la noche porque lo podian asaltar

Shaoran: Creo que me quedare en este pueblo.."Lutsembourg"..es humilde pero dicen que la comida es exelente-entra al pueblo en su corcel..Lutsembourg era sencillo..su gente se dedicaba a la agricultura..siguio caminando y llego a una posada-"Caballo loco"..suena interesante-entro al interior del local, el ambiente era mas menos decente..uno que otro ebrio, mujeres baratas..shaoran no presto atencion y siguio-Disculpe señora

Señora: digame..

Shaoran: necesito alojamiento por 1 noche la mejor suite que tengan..les pagare bien

Señora: muy bien señor..la joven meiling lo acompañara..niñita apurate!!-una chika salio, vestia harapos pero su silueta se distinguia muy bien, 2 monños adornaban su cabellera

Meiling: que ocurre Señora Natsuko?

Señora: lleven a este joven a su habitacion..-la chika asiente y lo acompaña..en el transcurso ellos 2 se pusieron a conversar..

Meiling: asi que vas a atlanta a buscar a la chika que quieres?

Shaoran: asi es..ella tuvo que partir debido a circuntancias..fuera de control..asi que quiero buscarla y pedirle que se case conmigo-la chika lo mira fijamamente..se estaba enamorando de aquel chiko

meiling: aki estamos mi lord..es la mejor habitacion..disculpe..UD..le gustaria compañia femenina?

Shaoran: no gracias señorita meiling..yo solo amo a una chika y esa es Sakura..lo siento..eres muy linda y todo..porque te entregas a mi?

Meiling: yo soy meretriz..me dedico a atender hombres-shaoran la miro perplejo, tenia su misma edad y se dedicaba a satisfacer a los hombres

Shaoran: conosco a alguien que le podrias gustar..acompañame mañana y vamos a atlanta..despues a inglaterra y te presentare a algun chiko y cortesanos de la corte

Meiling: muchas gracias..-cierra la puerta y se va..Lord shaoran se sienta en la cama y pensaba en sakura...su sakura..

al dia siguiente...

Shaoran: buenos dias meiling..como estas??

Meiling: durmio bien Mi lord?..-la joven le sonrie y el le devuelve la sonrisa

Shaoran: muy bien afortunadamente..esta leche esta deliciosa!!

Meiling. que bueno que le guste..ya se va?

Shaoran: sip..vienes conmigo?

meiling: lo siento señor..aki esta mi vida..disculpeme...-horas despues shaoran monta su caballo y se va dejando a akella chika en el pueblo

en Atlanta...

Sakura: vaya ya ha pasado un buen tiempo..mi Boda serà mañana a peticion de Yukito y mia....Lord shaoran donde estas...-una lagrima corre por su mejilla, Yukito entra y ve a su futura esposa mirando la ventana

Yukito: que ocurre señora mia?-la besa en los hombros

Sakura. no se..me encuentro melancolica..-Yukito la abraza y la hace voltear, el ve sus hermsoo ojos verdes y ella sus ojos grises..yukito la besa en los labios y ella le responde..

Yukito: la boda sera mañana..espero que te veas hermosa señora mia-cierra la puerta y se va, sakura mira por la ventana

Sakura: lord shaoran donde estas..

Volviendo a Shaoran, el seguia caminando..ya faltaba menos para llegar a hampstire donde vivia naoko la prima de eriol

shaoran: vaya..sakura..tengo un mal presentimiento.-3 horas despues llega a hampstire, la ciudad era inmensa y muy bonita, llena de personas de altos rangos..siguio cabalgando y llego a la residencia de la señora naoko

Naoko: Bienvenido sea..como esta..tuvo un buen viaje?

Shaoran: si muchas gracias lady Naoko..pero necesito descansar

Naoko: muy bien..adelante..ella es mi Hermana la señorita Chigaru

Shaoran: es un placer My lady-le besa la mano y ella se sonroja..era muy linda y lord shaoran se sintio fuertemente atraido por ella

Chigaru: el placer es mio..-ella le coqueteaba descaradamente..horas despues lord shaoran estaba en su habitacion arreglandose hasta que alguien abre la puerta

Shaoran: quien esta ahi!!!-aparece Chigaru con solo una bata shaoran sufre una ereccion al ver a la joven, cuya bata transparente hacia lucir sus senos bien formados

Chigaru: puedo pasar?-Lord shaoran la Queda Mirando..

PD: que pasara en el proximo capitulo?? no se lo pierdan: " Camino a Atlanta: hampstire una ciudad de sorpresas..y verdades"


	11. Camino a Atlanta:El pueblo de Hamsptire

Camino a Atlanta: El pueblo de Hampstire  
Por. Marina Ryuzaki

Shaoran: My lady..se ve..magnifica...

Chigaru: muchas gracias mi lord..asi que ud tiene una novia en atlanta..-se acerca a el seductoramente

Shaoran: si..se llama..sakura...la quiero..-no alcanza a terminar ya que Chigaru lo besa en los labios y lo empieza a tocar desabrochando su camisa

Chigaru: mmm..silencio..tranquilo..-Lord shaoran involuntariamente desviste a lady chigaru dejandola desnuda a sus ojos, no dice nada y la toma en brazos, lady Chigaru lo seguia besando y trataba de desabrochar su pantalon

Shaoran: mm..preciosa..deliciosa....-la tira a la cama y se empieza a desvestir quedando desnudo, sin dejarle decir nada a chigaru le abre las pienrs y la empieza a penetrar sin importarle si Chigaru era virgen o no

Chigaru: ay..ahhh..mmm...asi mi lord..ahhh..-empiezo a movese con el, mientras las embestidas de shaoran eran cada vez mas profundas y fuertes

Shaoran: ahh..delicioso..exquisito..mas fuerte..mmm..te gusta..ahh*empieza a embestirla mas fuerte lady chigaru pega un grito pero Lord shaoran la calla con un beso ardiente en los labios, mientras la penetraba acariciaba sus senos

En Atlanta mientras....

Sakura: vaya...shaoran se olvido de mi...-decia la joven Kinomoto vestida con un hermoso traje blanco, unos zapatos finisimos traidos de Holanda por su prometido el señor Tsukishiro-Bueno..Lord shaoran..jamas te olvidare..-Entra yukito vestido elegantemente y va a buscar a su hermosa novia

Yukito: te ves hermosa Señora mia

Sakura: muchas gracias mi señor...bueno estoy lista andando..-Yukito la toma del brazo y empieza la ceremonia, todos estaban en la iglesia, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo que estaba esperando un bebe

Tomoyo: Vaya..ya era hora de que mi prima se casara..y sobre todo con lord tsukishiro uno de los hombres mas ricos del lugar

Eriol: vaya que raro..Lord shaoran ya debio haber llegado-Abraza a su esposa quien le sonrie

Tomoyo: calma esposo mio..miremos la boda..-la musica empieza a sonar, campanas de boda se escuchan, Sakura aparece con su vestido lentamente sabiendo a lo que se expondria de ahora en adelante

En Hampstire...

Shaoran: ahh..te gusta..mmm..delicioso..mas fuerte-la penetra con mas fuerza 

Chigaru: ahhh..mmm..sigue..ahhhhh

Shaoran: te gsuta..quieres mas...

En atlanta en la Iglesia...

Cura: Los he unido aki para tranformarlos en marido y mujer ante los ojos de dios y la iglesia, su amor es algo muy fuerte que no sera roto ni por lo mas malo de este mundo

Sakura: (pensando) lord shaoran..ahora se supone que tu interfieres

Cura: lord Tsukishiro acepta a la joven kinomoto para cuidarla y protegerla, y convertirla en su esposa fruto de su fruto y carne de su carne

Yukito: acepto encantado-mira a sakura quien le devuelve la sonrisa

Cura: y UD My lady acepta al Joven tsukishiro para cuidarlo y protegerlo, y convertirlo en su esposo fruto de su fruto y carne de su carne

Sakura:(mirando a yukito) acepto...

Cura: los declaro amrido y mujer..puede besar a la novia-ambos se besan apasionadamente, el matrimonio estaba consumado

En hapstire..

Shaoran: vaya fue increible..ahora debo partir..voy retrazado

Chigaru. me dejaras sola..pero si te acostaste conmigo

Shaoran: lo siento..pero no te amo..tan solo lo hice para satisfacer mi necesidad..a la unica que amo es a lady Sakura

Chigaru: snif ;_; muy bien como guste-toma sus cosas y se va,Lord shaoran se arregla se despide de naoko y se va rumbo a Atlanta

En atlanta en la habitacion de Yukito y sakura...

Yukito: hemos llegado esposa mia..-la lleva en brazos y sakura se cuelga a su cuello

Sakura: es hermoso Mi señor esposo-yukito la acuesta en la cama y ella se empieza a desvestir..se acuerda de la primera vez que se acosto con lord shaoran, yukito se desviste y la besa en los labios, el era muy dulce con ella y la trataba como una reina

Yukito: espere por esto mucho tiempo sakura..eres tan linda y delicada..eres como los petalos de una flor..-con sus manos empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de sakura, de una manera muy cariñosa, acariciandola y haciendo que se sienta segura, sakura sentia una paz enorme

Sakura: Yukito...-cierra os ojos sintiendo como Yukito se posesiona de ella, lentamente se sube encima de ella y la empieza a penetrar..pero lentamente..no queria lastimar a tan hermoso cuerpo, se siguio moviendo aciendo a sakura gemir de placer, cada embestia que yukito daba era delicada y llena de amor...

Al dia siguiente...

Shaoran: he llegado a Atlanta..vaya es una ciudad hermosa..siguio caminando en su caballo y llego a la residencia kinomoto, baja rapidamente y golpea la puerta

Touya. en que le puedo..ah eres tu lord que deseas en mi casa

Shaoran: busco a lady kinomoto..he viajado desde Inglaterra para verla-Touya lo miira fijamente, y lady akisuki aparece de la nada

Nakuru: vamos amor que descortes eres..soy lady akisuki..ven sientete como en tu casa

Touya: esta bien..adelante...-mientras conversan Touya le cuenta del matrimonio de su hermana

Shaoran: no puede ser..donde queda la residencia tsukishiro?

Nakuru. a la salida de la ciudad..es una mansion inmensa, mas grande que la de lord Hiragizawa..ahi la encontraras

Shaoran. adios..-sale corriendo en su caballo hasta esa mansion, al llegar la mansion era hermosa, mastiles de marmol y esculturas, asi como hermosos jardines, shaoran golpea la puerta y abre un mayordomo

Mayordomo: en que le puedo ayudar Lord?

Shaoran: busco a lady kinomoto..puedo verla

mayordomo: aki vive lady tsukishiro y ahora esta en el estar 

Shaoran: SAKURA!!!!-Lord tsukishiro aparece de la sala de estar

Yukito: te puedo ayudar en algo..soy lord tsukishiro

Shaoran: buenos dias lord tsukishiro..busco a su esposa..lady tsukishiro-Sakura sale y ve a shaoran, el sonrie y ella tambien pero rapidamente se acerca a su esposo y lo abraza

Sakura: Muy Gusto My lord que lo trae por esta casa

Shaoran: sakura..que bueno verte..no sabia que estabas casada

Sakura. asi es..el es mi esposo Lord tsukishiro..amor..voy a subir a mi habitacion..a arreglarme para la fiesta

Yukito: muy bien Mi señora esposa- sakura sube las escaleras y mira a shaoran..se da media vuelta y se va-porke no viene a la fiesta

Shaoran: sera un placer..

_en el proximo capitulo.._

_Sakura: Lord..que hace aki..._

_Shaoran: mi lady..la amo..._

PD: les gusto?? y aun queda mucho mas..no se pierdan el proximo capitulo. "Tu aun me amas: El baile de los tsukishiro"


	12. Aun me amas: la fiesta en casa de los Ts...

Aun me amas?: La fiesta de los tsukishiro

En la noche..Yukito subio las escaleras para ver a su esposa quien se arreglaba para el baile, usaba un vestido de color verde palido, unos zapatos de taco , se veia hermosa

Yukito: amor..te tengo un regalo..-se acerca a su esposa y ella le sonrie

Sakura: y que es señor esposo?-yukito hace que se de vuelta y le muestra un hermoso collar de diamantes finos

Yukito: son diamantes de Brazil..son muy hermosos pero no se compraran con tu belleza hermosa esposa mia-le pone el collar y la besa en los labios, sakura responde a su beso con la misma ternura

Sakura: amor..eres tan lindo conmigo..-yukito le sonrie

Yukito: eres mi esposa y la mujer que mas amo..ven los invitados esperan..-ambos bajan a la recepcion del baile, las fiestas de los Tsukishiro eran inmensas, los invitados bailaban de un lado a otro con la musica de un vals..

Sakura: es una fiesta maravillosa esposo mio..-busca por todos lados y ve a sahaoran vestido con un traje muy extraño, de color cafe y una chaketa antigua de color beige-amor mio ya es hora de la comida..los sirvientes dicen que esta lista

Yukito. atencion..la cena esta servida..sean bienvenidos y porfavor disfruten de la comida..que mi esposa cuidadosamente selecciono

Sakura: en nombre de mi esposo sean bienvenidos-todos se van asentar, shaoran agarra por el brazo a sakura y la lleva a un rincon

Shaoran: debo hablar con UD My lady

Sakura: que ocurre..debo ir con mi esposo

Shaoran: yo aun la amo..y UD me ama?..-la iba a besar y sakura lo golpea

Sakura: no sea atrevido..mi esposo es Lord tsukishiro..cuide sus modales my lord o me vere obligada a decirle a los mayordomos que lo saquen de aki

Shaoran: Sakura..digo..lady kinomoto como quiera..pero aun no puede olvidar akella vez en que hicimos el amor..estaba caliente verdad-sakura lo golpea y aparece yukito

Yukito: ocurre algo esposa mia?

sakura: nada esposo mio..vamos a la cena..Lord shaoran se estaba despidiendo de mi

Shaoran. si..hasta Luego Lord Tsukishiro..un placer..

Yukito: quedate a la fiesta..ven andando-todos van a comer, durante la cena lady Kinomoto estaba muy incomoda ya que lord Shaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima y por otra parte una visita muy poco agradable llego a la mansion

Yamazaki: Perdon la demora..los negocios como ven..-ve a Lady kinomoto y le sonrie, se acerca a ella y le besa la mano, Yukito ve como sakura se asusta y decide tomar cartas en el asunto

Yukito: mucho gusto lord yamazaki..la cena ya termino pero en el estar conversaremos mas trankilos..

Sakura: esposo mio..puedo hablar con UD..-estaba muy nerviosa, Yukito se disculpa y se la lleva a la habitacion

Yukito: que ocurre sakura..estas temblando..

Sakura: el es..el que me violo..el fue..el que abuso de mi..-se pone a temblar y abraza a su esposo fuertemente, Yukito la abraza

Yukito: no temas sakura..el no te lastimara mas..estas conmigo..y nadie lastimara a la mujer que mas amo

Sakura: esposo mio..-lo besa en los labios

Yukito: bueno andando..no quiero que piensen mal..ven esposa mia-ambos se toman de la mano y bajan a la recepcion

Shaoran: vaya..y yo que pense que todo cambiaria ahora...

Eriol: pues..llegaste tarde..que te distrajo tanto?? me puedes decir!!???

Shaoran: fue..en la casa de tu prima..yo..rayos...-justo por la puerta entran lady naoko y lady chigaru quien al ver a shaoran se lanza en sus brazos

Chigaru: ay mi lord que bueno verlo-lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa en los labios, Sakura y Yukito observan la accion y van a ver

Sakura: Bienvenidas..soy lady tsukishiro y el es mi esposo lord tsukishiro

Yukito: es un placer verlas..se ven muy lindas las 2 aunke no igualan la belleza de mi esposa

Chigaru: si..que bueno conocerlos..-toma la mano a Lord shaoran y este se sonroja

Sakura: UDS se conocen???

Chigaru. si..en la mansion cuando el vino..pues..el y yo -se sonroja y shaoran observa el rostro molesto de sakura

Eriol: emmm..bueno vamos a bailar..mi esposa se sentia mal y tuvo que retitarse..pero quieres bailar hermana

Naoko. claro hermano

Chigaru. vamos lord shaoran..-lo besa en los labios

Shaoran: (mirando a sakura) claro..andando-sonrie maliciosamente y se va , solo quedan Yukito y sakura

Yukito: quieres bailar sakura?

Sakura: si..me encantaria..

PD: jaja este fue mas algo..pero aun falta mas..lemon en el proximo capitulo: " Celos: Crimen o castigo?


	13. Celos: Crimen o Castigo?

Celos: Crimen o Castigo??  
Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Yukito: sakura..te ocurre algo???-le decia a la joven de cabellos castaños que estaba demasiado molesta

sakura: no pasa nada señor esposo..tan solo que no me gusta la accion que estoy viendo

Yukito: jajaja dejalos amor..ellos estan enamorados asi como tu y yo-la besa en los labios

sakura: (pensando) que tramara shaoran con traer a esta perra ¬¬U..no..no debo ponerme celosa

En otra parte del salon Chigaru y shaoran bailaban

Chigaru: deja de mirar a lady tsukishiro, ella esta casada

Shaoran: maldita sea..Chigaru..me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo

Chigaru: (pensando) rayos lo voy a perder..ya se..espero que esto funcione

Shaoran: ocurre algo???

Chigaru. shaoran..yo..voy a tener un hijo..tuyo..

Shaoran: que..pero..rayos..que hago ahora

Chigaru: mi honra esta en juego..asi que tendras que casarte conmigo

Shaoran: esta bien..me casare contigo..hablare con lord tsukishiro y anunciare el matrimonio _-_-se acerca a Yukito y sakura

Sakura: que no ves que estamos bailando..que quieres???

Yukito: calma esposa mia..en que te puedo ayudar??

Shaoran: quiero hacer un anuncio..me autoriza

Yukito. muy bien.. atencion Lord shaoran tiene algo que decir

Eriol: ojala que no este ebrio ^^U

Chigaru. justo a tiempo... -sonrie triunfante

Shaoran: lady Chigaru y yo..vamos a contraer matrimonio en 1 semana mas

Sakura: que...

Todos: bravo!!!!

Eriol: esta ebrio _-_

Yukito: felicidades, espero que seas muy feliz

Shaoran: tu no me das las felicitaciones my Lady

sakura: felicitaciones se muy feliz n_n!!!-aparece chigaru y se cuelga del hombro de su futuro esposo

Chigaru. no me felicitas a mi lady tsukishiro-sakura y ella se miraban con odio

Sakura: felicitaciones..se..muy feliz n_n

Chigaru: eres una farsante pero aun asi aceptare tus felicitaciones

sakura: Amor vamos a la habitacion..me siento mal..-sube corriendo a la habitacion frente a toda la gente, yukito toce levemente y dice

Yukito: que siga la fiesta..aun hay fiesta para rato jaja-sube a la habitacion a ver a su esposa..

Despues de la gran fiesta..

Sakura: amor..quiero salir a tomar aire..prometo volver lo antes posible-besa a su esposo y sale a caminar

Sakura: que noche mas hermosa..puedo escuchar el sonido de los arboles..y del viento...

Shaoran: Sakura..puedo hablar contigo...-al voltear ve a lord shaoran, por un momento se llena de alegria pero despues tan solo se pone seria 

Sakura: viniste a tomar aire tambien-sakura sonrie levemente, shaoran se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos

Shaoran: te extrañe tanto sakura..mi sakura...quiero tenerte en mis brazos otra vez...-Sakura sonrie pero luego reacciona

sakura: yo ya estoy casada..Lord Tsukishiro es un gran hombre y lo amo mucho..asi que..mejor preocupate de tu hijo y de tu futura esposa

Shaoran: pero yo te amo!!!

Sakura: PERO YO NO!!!!! ¬¬u-sale corriendo y entra a la mansion , sube rapidamente las escaleras en donde Lord tsukishiro la esperaba

Yukito: estas bien amor??..te noto agitada

Sakura: Tuve un encuentro desagradable..ahora ven para aca amor..hagamos un hijo..solos tu y yo..-Yukito sonrie y se levanta, desviste a sakura y a continuacion el quedando ambos desnudos, yukito con mucha suavidad toma en brazos a su esposa y la lleva a la cama, lentamente empieza a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo..."es tan delicada" pensaba Yukito..siguiendo acariciando a su esposa

Yukito: sakura..te amo mucho..-separa las piernas de sakura y se coloca en posicion, su pene a la entrada de la vagina de sakura

sakura. te deseo..Yukito..-Yukito la besa en los labios y Yukito la empieza a penetrar..primero lentamente y despues rapidamente pero tratando de no lastimarla

Yukito: ahhh..sakura..mmm..delicioso..ahh..-empieza a moverse mas rapido tratando de que sakura recibiera todo el placer posible

Sakura: mmm..delicioso...

En la habitacion de shaoran...

Shaoran: rayos que rabia me da..sakura piensa que no la amo..cuando es la mujer mas importante en mi vida-golpea la pared y aparece Chigaru sonriendo

Chigaru: calma futuro esposo mio-se acerca a el pero este la rechaza

Shaoran: quiero estar solo..vete a tu habitacion inmediamente

Chigaru: que grosero eres..esta bien me voy..adios futuro esposo-cierra la puerta y lord shaoran mira por la ventana 

al dia siguiente....

Sakura: Yukito no me siento muy bien..te importa si me quedo en cama

Yukito: calma sakura..quedate trankila..me quedare contigo y pedire a las sirvientas que te traten como reina

Sakura: esta bien..y trae al doctor..ay..-horas despues llega Kago mizuki una de las doctoras mas renombradas del lugar y despues de un cuidadoso analisis...

Kaho: es muy sensillo lo que tiene, ella esta esperando un bebe

Yukito. si!!! =D

sakura: (pensando) quien sera el padre..shaoran..Yukito..o Lord yamazaki

PD: aun queda mucho mas queridos lectores no se desesperen^^ el proximo capitulo es: "Quien es el padre de mi hijo"


	14. Quien es el padre de mi hijo la verdad a...

Quien es el padre de mi hijo?: La verdad al desnudo  
Por Marina Ryuzaki

Los días pasaron y todos en la mansión Tsukishiro estaban felices de que Sakura fuera a ser madre, ella corria felizmente en el jardin y yukito observaba desde la terraza riendose de como las mucamas la trataban de alcanzar para que repose

Mucama1: señora debe descansar...recuerde su estado

Mucama2: señora porfavor hagame caso -_-U-Sakura se detiene un poco tratando de tomar aire

Sakura: jajaja no me digan señora..diganme Lady Kinomoto..

Yukito: jajajajjaa ay esposa mia tu no cambias..asi me gusta que seas tan jovial-sakura se lanza a los brazos de su esposo, y el la agarra suavemente por la cintura

Sakura: amor estoy exausta..por cierto donde estan todos?

Yukito: Lord Shaoran y su esposa lady Chigaru salieron a caminar a atlanta y Touya esta con su esposa tratando de calmarla jajaja..ven amor tomemos el te-ambos se sientan y las mucamas traen el te

Sakura: amor te noto preocupado..estas bien?

Yukito: pues mas menos..me escribio el general Terada..la guerra se aproxima..

Sakura: no puede ser..esposo mio y que vamos a hacer...

Yukito: partiras con lady Akisuki a la casa de mis abuelos en Francia..yo solo podre verte los fines de semana..pero es lo mejor para ti y el bebe

Sakura: no puedo dejarte solo..eres mi esposo y..

Yukito: sakura entiendeme..no quiero que te vayas de mi lado pero es la unica forma de ke no te pase nada-le besa la frente y los labios empieza a tocar su cuerpo y la abraza fuertemente no queriendo soltarla

Sakura: asi sera...partire a francia..bueno es hora de comer andando-al entrar ven a Lady Chigaru y lord Shaoran, la mirada de Shaoran y sakura se cruzan pero ambos se ponen indiferentes

Chigaru: fue maravilloso no esposo mio?..ahora a comer que mi embarazp hace que me muera de hambre

Yukito: andando..-todos se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a discutir sobre la guerra que se avecinaba, sakura se sintio mal y se levanta

Sakura: me disculpan..me voy a recostar..no me siento bien..-Sakura se retira y Lord Shaoran la sigue

Chigaru: a onde crees que vas tu ¬¬U

Shaoran: al baño esposa mia-sube rapido las escaleras y se encuentra con Lady kinomoto entrando a la habitacion, el con un movimiento agil la abraza por la cintura y la acorrala contra la pared

Sakura: que haces..sueltame..dejame ir..que no me siento bien

Shaoran: ese hijo que esperas es mio sakura..fruto de nuestro amor..yo aun te amo..yo aun..-la besa fuertemente y empieza a acariciar su cuerpo sakura trata de moverse peroe s en vano..derrepente se escuchan unos pasos pero shaoran no le da importancia..agilmente mete su mano bajo el vestido de lady Kinomoto hasta que..

Yukito: deja en paz a mi esposa!!!!!-va corriendo hacia el y...

Continuara xD...

Prox Capitulo: "La decicion de Yukito"


	15. la decicion de Yukito

La decisión de Yukito…

Capitulo anterior…

Chigaru: a onde crees que vas tu ¬¬U

Shaoran: al baño esposa mia-sube rapido las escaleras y se encuentra con Lady kinomoto entrando a la habitacion, el con un movimiento agil la abraza por la cintura y la acorrala contra la pared

Sakura: que haces..sueltame..dejame ir..que no me siento bien

Shaoran: ese hijo que esperas es mio sakura..fruto de nuestro amor..yo aun te amo..yo aun..-la besa fuertemente y empieza a acariciar su cuerpo sakura trata de moverse peroe s en vano..derrepente se escuchan unos pasos pero shaoran no le da importancia..agilmente mete su mano bajo el vestido de lady Kinomoto hasta que..

Yukito: deja en paz a mi esposa!-va corriendo hacia el y...

Continuara xD...

----

Shaoran: disculpe mi lord…es ke ella…pues.. yo…-Yukito tenia una mirada de furia en sus ojos

Yukito: te acogi bajo mi techo..hice todo para que estuvieras bien y ahora kieres acosar a mi esposa

Sakura: espera amor..es ke me estaba desmayando y estaba tambaleandome.. –sakura odiabna mentirle asi a su esposo pero keria salvar el pellejo de shaoran

Yukito: es cierto eso shaoran?..perdon por dudar de ti amigo mio n,n espero me perdones

Shaoran: si no hay problema…para nada….nn deja voy por mi esposa…y…

Sakura: Shaoran…-ella queria mucho a yukito pero no podia evitar sentirse atraida hacia akelo hombre ke la hacia suspirar…y no sabia porke si yukito era el hombre perfecto, wapo, atractivo, dulce y la amaba mucho n,n! y en cambio shaoran ya estaba casado..con una bruja pero al fin y al cabo casado

Yukito: bueno terminemos de tomar el te..me acompañas kerida mia?...-ella sonrie y se sujeta del brazo de su esposo

Shaoran: Sakura…-de mala gana los siguió…una vez sentados en la terraza yukito prosigio…mientras sakura fue a coger flores

Yukito: Shaoran te confiare a sakura…

Shaoran: que dices?

Yukito: la guerra se avecina y ella esta en un estado muy delicado…no creo que soporte la guerra y todas las desgracias ke traera…

Shaoran: y tu mi lord?

Yukito. Yo peleare por el bien de mi pais y darle un buen futuro a mi hijo…pero…no puedo evitar tener miedo de que quizas ya no vea a mi adorada esposa…si supieras como la amo…-shaoran se sentia miserable, el amaba mucho a sakura , pero shaoran tambien y aunke fueran amigos no iba a permitir que sakura fuera mas de el..solo shaoran la keria para si..

Shaoran: Ella ya lo sabe?

Yukito: algo asi..pero no le explike lo delicada de la situación..su estado es muy delicado y pues…porfavor promete ke la cuidaras…

Shaoran: cuenta con eso Lord Yukito….-Sakura se acerco a ellos sonriendo, realmente era hermosa, ella abraza a su esposo

Sakura. Ocurre algo señor esposo?...

Yukito. Nada cielo nn shaoran te llevara a tu cuarto amor..necesito hablar con el general…-shaoran toma a sakura del brazo y se la lleva a la habitación, ambos se kdan ahí un momento mirandose fijamente

Shaoran: sakura necesito hablar contigo…ahora que tu esposo muera yo me encargare de ti y de tu hijo-sakura lo miro lleno de odio, como podia ser que dijiera algo asi de Yukito

Sakura : ya dejame en paz nada le pasara a mi esposo ¬¬!-Shaoran la forcejea cerca de la escalera-sueltame!

Shaoran: ojala y abortaras..-dicho esto la suelta pero sakura pierde el ekilibrio cayendo de las escaleras hasta llegar al final donde kedo inconciente- SAKURA!-baja corriendo a verla, ella no responde, yukito y los demas se acercan a ella

Yukito: sakura…por el amor de dios sakura..vamos kerida mia despierta..shaoran ke paso?

Shaoran: se resfalo en la escalera…oh mi dios…pobre…-se sentia culpable, el la habia empujado pero sin kerer..no queria ke ella se lastimara

Yukito: Sirvienta! Escuchame y hablale a la doctora mizuki porfavor…ay amada mia..mi sakura…-la abraza y ella abre los ojos

Sakura: amor…-su voy era apagada y fria- No siento mi cuerpo…-se desmaya, shaoran se pone a llorar y sale a andar en caballo y alejarse de alli

Mientras tanto en el otro lado..

Eriol: Mi lady estas preciosa nn

Tomoyo: por supuesto que si..soy bella, wapa y tengo al esposo mas rico de la ciudad n,n

Eriol: No te pases amor..-la abraza por la espalda y llega la mucama

Mucama: Mi lord…noticias terribles…

Eriol: habla ya mujer que paso!

Mucama. Es lady sakura..

Tomoyo: DIME ESCLAVA QUE LE PASA A MI PRIMA CONTESTA BAXSTARDA!

Mucama. Ella esta en cama muy grave..y…no ha despertado aun…

Eriol: dile al carroaje ke prepare todo, amor nos vamos a Atlanta

Tomoyo. Sakura…

De regreso a donde los tsukishiro..

Mizuki: Yukito puedo hablar contigo?...-el se acerca tembloroso- Mira sakura esta mejor..solo tiene unas costillas rotas …pero…el bebe…lo siento mucho…-Yukito hervia de ira..el debia haberla dejado a su cuarto, de seguro eso no habria pasado..

Yukito: puedo verla…-Mizuki asintio con la cabeza y yukito corrio al lado de su amada esposa

Sakura. Yukito…-su voz era debil-me duele mi cuerpo…

Yukito: tuviste suerte..pudiste haber muerto querida…

Sakura: Y …el bebe…-Yukito la baraza tiernamente y ambos se ponen a llorar, shaoran que ya habia llegado de su cabalgata entro a la habitación

Shaoran: Lady tsukishiro..se encuentra bien…

Yukito: Lord Li mejor acompañeme..ellos necesitan estar solos…

Shaoran: y el bebe!

Mizuki: lo siento…-bajo las escaleras y se reitro, shaoran keria estar ahí con ela, keria besarla con dulzura pero solo miraba como la tenia aun mas lejos…

Semanas después sakura estaba un poco mejor..sentada en una silla cubierta de mantas, pero su Rostro estaba palido pero aun asi irradiaba alegria

Yukito: Esposa mia estas mejor?...-ella lo mira y sonrie fingidamente

Sakura. Si mi señor esposo…solo ando..algo adolorida…-Mira por la terraza y ve a una madre con sus 2 pekeños hijos, ella se pone a llorar…

Yukito: amor calma..veras que cuando estes mejor tendremos otro bebe…lo superaremos ya veras…vamos pekeña no llores…

Sakura: Amor..yo keria a ese bebe….lo queria mucho uu

Yukito: vamos se ke te animara…vendra tu prima tomoyo y eriol nn esta tarde llegan-sakura sonrio y su esposo la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto, la acosto y la beso en la frente-duerme esposa mia…

Sakura: Yukito…

Yukito : si?...-sonrie

Sakura: Te amo…nn

Yukito: y yo a ti mi amor…-sonrie y cierra el cuarto esperando a ver que pasara en los proximos dias…

En los proximos dias sakura ya estaba mejor, caminaba de nuevo y era jovial y alegre , ella pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado, pero no pensaba en lo que pasaria ese dia…

Sakura: Buenos dias Mi señor esposo..mm se ve rico esto nn

Yukito: nn ke bueno que te guste…

Sakura. Y Lord li?..-miro su asiento

Yukito: esta en las caballerizas..quieres ir a verlo?

Sakura: pues..no estaria mal..orita vengo amor..-lo besa en los labios y se acerca alas caballerizas en donde shaoran estaba, no habian intercambiado palabras en casi 1 mes

Shaoran: sakura..estas mejor kerida mia..-la abraza y ella lo abraza tambien

Sakura: Shaoran porque nunca estuviste…porque…

Shaoran. Disculpame..pero estaba lord Tsukishiro y pues..el es tu esposo…oye sakura..

Sakura. Si?...-se acercaron lentamente, shaoran toma su barbilla y sonrie

Shaoran: eres preciosa amada mia…-ambos se besan con una ternura inimaginable…ambos cayeron a la paja , acariciandose uno al otro y todo era magnifico, por un momento solo eran ellos 2 y nadie mas…sakura se detuvo

Sakura: no debemos Shaoran..yo estoy casada y…aun estoy debil y…-shaorabn la levanta

Shaoran: solo queria saber si aun me amabas sakura…

Sakura. Shaoran si te amo..pero tengo otras responsabilidades y…-se escuchan un estruendo de bala y Yukito corriendo a la caballeriza

Yukito: Amor , shaoran es hora de que se vayan…-abraza a sakura- te amo esposa mia no lo olvides…regresare por ti amor..creeme …

Shaoran: Lord Tsukishiro..yo ire con ud..ambos debemos pelear esta guerra y lady tsukishiro se quedara aki con Eriol y su esposa..esta residencia esta bien protegida y ud no debe separarse de ella.otro estruendo y un grupo de hombres viviendo a la caballeriza

Sakura: Amor..-mira a Yukito y este le sonrie no iba a permitir ke tropas enemigas lastimaran a su esposa

Yukito: te amo amor..vamos corran-Shaoran agarra a sakura y sakura asiente y ambos toman un caballo y se ponen a correr…solo se escucho un disparo a lo lejos y sakura con dolor solo grito..

Sakura: YUKITO!

Continuara..

Que pasara?..al fin lo actualice y prometo seguir haciendolo..es ke me case y pss es difícil mantener un hogar XD…esperen el proximo episodio la otra semana un avance,…

_Sakura: estara muerto….-una sombra aparece herida en frente de llos..la guerra habia comenzado y sakura corrio a sus brazos feliz….el se dio cuenta ke no podria poseerla jamas pero no perderia el intento de conkistarla…_


	16. No puedo tenerlaRumbo a Francia

Episodio 15: No puedo tenerla…Rumbo a Francia

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

Shaoran: Lord Tsukishiro…-Shaoran ve como sakura se baja del caballo y parte corriendo rumbo a la cabelleriza, el la detiene-sakura esperas

Sakura: Yukito! Yukito!-shaoran la preciona en su cuerpo y ella se largo a llorar, el hombre ke habia jurado amarla quizas ya estaba muerto..-debo ir Shaoran…

Shaoran: No van a tardar en venir…no te preocupes confia en mi..hay un carroage esperandonos al otro lado del boske-sakura lo mira molesta

Sakura: Tu eres parte de un plan! ¬¬..maldito bastardo…-empieza a golpearlo en su pecho hasta ke cae desmayada, ella aun estaba un poco debil, Shaoran la beso en los labios , la subio a su caballo y se fue…a lo lejos pudo ver como la hermosa mansión Tsukishiro, ke en sus tiempo era sinonimo de fiestas estaba en llamas…y solo podian escuchar los gritos de las mucamas siendo asesiadas brutalmente…

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el carroage, ella miraba tristemente el paisaje..recordaba uno de sus viajes con Yukito

--Recuerdos—

Yukito: Prometida mia ten cuidado nn os vas a caer-le decia a su hermosa prometida que corria y el la perseguia

Sakura. Naa no creo que puedas alcanzarme nn! lento Yukito!-Yukito sonrio y al abrazarla por la espalda ambos cayeron al sueño, se quedaron mirando por un tiempo y sonrieron, el la beso con ternura en los labios

Yukito: Sakura quiero decirte algo…-ambos se sientan y ella sonrie

Sakura: Ke? nn-ve como yukito pone su mano en su barbilla

Yukito: Quiero hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo..te amo como no tienes idea..desde ke eras una pekeña niña me decia que debia tenerte…sakura.. yo jamas dejare ke alguien te lastime y…-sakura le cierra la boca con un beso

Sakura: Estoy contigo no? nn…Yukito…yo igual quiero hablarte de algo…me han dicho que pronto comenzara la guerra..

Yukito: Si alguna vez eso pasara…tu estarias a salvo, no puedo dejar que lastimen a tan hermosa flor…

Sakura: porque me amas Yukito…-el sonrie y la mira a los ojos, ella se sonroja

Yukito: porque..tu me diste una razon para vivir amada mia…

--fin recuerdos—(ke fueron interrumpidos por shaoran

Shaoran: Oye…sakura…

Sakura: ke?-su tono era de tristeza

Shaoran: quiero decirte que te amo sakura y ke si lo amas tanto..pues…podriamos dejarlo hasta aki…

Sakura: me parece bien…-dijo sin ninguna emocion…-si tu quieres…-Shaoran se sienta a su lado y la besa en los labios

Shaoran: tu sabes que te amo verdad?..y no dejare de buscarte..aunke ahora seas viuda..

Sakura: YUKITO NO ESTA MUERTO TT!-se pone a llorar en sus brazos

Shaoran: lo siento sakura…pero te volvere a conkistar...lo juro…

Llegando a Francia al final, Touya abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, aunque no se llevaban bien, el la apreciaba mucho y sabia que en estos momentos lo mas importante era apoyarla

Nakuru: nn Hola Sakura bienvenida..-dijo la joven cargando a un pekeño bebe-Miriam Sostienes a Touyita porfavor

Touya: ke no le digas asi ¬¬u…y que hace ese Lord acompañandote eh?

Sakura. Me acompaño hasta francia…se quedara aqui unos dias…disculpa hermano estoy cansada…donde esta mi recamara necesito dormir un poco

Nakuru: preparare otro cuarto nn vamos Touya ayudame a elegir los preparativos para esta noche…

Touya: esta bien amor…te echare un vistaso mocoso ¬¬u…

Sakura subio a su recamara , era muy linda decorada con rosa y verde, por lo visto nakuru si la conocia bien y tenia una terraza preciosisima, alguien golpea la puerta y entra

Shaoran: puedo pasar…

Sakura. Ya estas adentro…pasa si quieres…-no volteo a mirarlo, el se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oido…

Shaoran: No fue mi culpa sakura..y quiero ke sepas ke te seguiré amando..aunque tu me odies…

Sakura: no te odio Shaoran..es mas te quiero mucho pero..dame tiempo porfavor…-se voltea y shaoran iba a hablar pero ve lagrimas en los ojos de su amada y decide retirarse..-Yukito…

Mientras en Atlanta un joven medio lastimado logra escapar, aunque sus heridas eran de gravedad necesitaba ir con su amada sakura…al caer al piso una mujer lo levanto

Francine: pobre…esposo mio ven rapido necesita este hombre un doctor!-solo escucho murumurar unas palabras antes de ke se desmayara..

Yukito: sakura…Francia…-desperto de repente en una casa bien humilde, vio ke tenia una mesita 3 sillas y la casa estaba caida, Francine lo desperto

Francien.: nn ya estas mejor..pero tuviste suerte…oye yo te conosco..eres Lord Tsukishiro verdad…-el asiente- vaya un miembro de la realeza..mi esposo Yue estara encantado de llevarte a Francia cuando te recuperes nn

Yukito: necesito ir ahora yo…--ayy-se cae al piso aun estaba debil

Francine: mira…desde donde estas en 1 dia podras llegar…no esta muy lejos la provincia de francia ( N/A:apoco pensaron ke se iria a francia XD)

Yukito: Tienes papel y lapiz…

Claro que si nn deja te lo traigo orita..-perdon ke no sea una casa a la que estas acostumbrado pero somos humildes…

Yukito: no importa gracias nn..

" _Querida sakura…_

_Logre escapar de suerte ya que uno de los caballo estaba desamarrado, pero como estaba debil me cai y estoy ahora con una familia que esta curando mis heridas…estare contigo en una semana amada mia solo esperame porfavor…te lo pido..anhelo volver a sentir tus besos y caricias…cuidate amor mio…te amo_

_Con Amor… Tu esposo…Yukito"_

Francine: orita mismo la vamos a despachar-llega Yue un hombre musculoso y bronceado y wapo xD..-amor lleva esto a Francia porfavor a la residencia kinomoto-akisuki

Yue. Esta bien…-toma su caballo y se va…

Mientras en Francia ( el pueblo xD) …

Sakura. Alguna noticia?...-las sirvientas negaron con la cabeza…-ay mi dios donde estas Yukito…-su calma se interrumpe por la llegada de…

Chigaru: Hola! nn ya llego la esposa de shaoran li!

Touya: Hola Mi lady…por cierto su "esposo" esta afuera con sakura-ella se enojo y salio viendo a sahoran y sakura riendo

Chigaru: amor hola nn! listo para el matrimonio?-Shaoran de mala gana la abraza

Shaoran. Y cuando es?...

Chigaru: mañana! nn!-sakura parecia no molestarle…

Sakura: Felicitaciones..sean muy felices nn

Chigaru : Gracias nn … -se escucha un caballo llegar a la puerta de Touya kinomoto

Nakuru: hola..hoy no tenemos ropa nn vuelva otro dia

Yue: Esta la Señora tsukishiro..-Sakura se aparece por la puerta

Sakura: soy yo que pasa…

Yue. Tengo esta carta para ud…si gusta leerla…es de Yukito..-sus ojos se abrieron de emocion y empezo a leer…

" _Querida sakura…_

_Logre escapar de suerte ya que uno de los caballo estaba desamarrado, pero como estaba debil me cai y estoy ahora con una familia que esta curando mis heridas…estare contigo en una semana amada mia solo esperame porfavor…te lo pido..anhelo volver a sentir tus besos y caricias…cuidate amor mio…te amo_

_Con Amor… Tu esposo…Yukito"_

Sakura: y esta carta..porke no esta con su letra?...

Yue. El esta muy debil, esta en mi casita en la montaña con mi esposa..si gusta venir…

Shaoran: es muy peligroso sakura..si es uno de los enemigos..y te secuestra..-Sakura lo penso pero vio la mirada de akel hombre y sonrio-sakuar?

Sakura: traigan mi caballo..estaremos mañana para la boda de shaoran y chigaru…-mira a shaoran y sonrie- adios shaoran…-shaoran la detiene

Shaoran: traigan mi caballo, Lady Tsukishiro necesitara escolta

Sakura: Shaoran…

Chigaru: pero y yo ke amor TT

Shaoran: tendremos toda una vida para estar juntos por desgracia asi que aguantate hasta mañana..llevanos yue..-los tres corrieron en su caballo, Sakura solo pensaba " por dios ke este bien…"

Al llegar al Pueblito, sakura vio como la casa estaba hecha pedazos y tres pekeños niños jugando felizmente, ella se entristecio y de repente escucha alguien ke camina hacia ellos…

Sakura: sera yukito….-una sombra aparece herida en frente de ellos..la guerra habia comenzado y sakura corrio a sus brazos feliz….Shaoran se dio cuenta ke no podria poseerla jamas pero no perderia el intento de conkistarla…-Yukito!-se lanza en sus brazos y le da un beso con cariño, Shaoran se entristece…

Yukito. Viniste amada mia…ahh veo ke vino Lord Li n,n

Shaoran: No te preocupes te llevaremos a casa…

Yue: tengo una carreta con paja..no es mucho pero estar el comodo…

Sakura: muchas gracias nn

Al dia siguiente todos estaban bien, Yukito en silla de ruedas recuperándose y sakura con el , ella decidio que queria darle su despedida a shaoran y este queria hablar con ella

Sakura. Me buscabas shaoran…-ella lo mira a los ojos

Shaoran: sakura debo decirte algo..te amo mucho y no quiero casarme con esa mujer..pero te queria proponer…sakura seamos amantes..

Sakura: ke! 0/0…tu y yo…

Shaoran: tu me amas y yo te amo..estamos casados con otra persona pero…nuestro amaor vivira..ke dices…

Sakura: si Shaoran…


End file.
